


Lucius's Confession

by LiloLunaPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloLunaPotter/pseuds/LiloLunaPotter
Summary: In Lucius's last year at Hogwarts, one sordid affair with an alluring young woman ends up sealing his fate and changing his life forever. His one chance at redemption is presented to him by the woman he tried to ruin. This will be a short, smut filled look into a pivotal point in Lucius's former years and will contain strong adult themes.





	1. The Magic Words

The Head boys and girls of Hogwarts groaned. Yet another meeting had been interrupted by an outburst of slurs from the Head boy of Hufflepuff and his Slytherin counterpart.

Elliot Blishwick and Lucius Malfoy had stood up out of their seats around the round table and were now yelling at each other, blatant hatred marking their handsome faces.

It was usually Elliot who was the most ruffled by these confrontations; Lucius had a way of getting under his skin that nobody else could. He would chuckle whenever Elliot spoke as though whatever he had to say was ludicrous, no matter how benign the topic.

But today, it was Elliot who had angered Lucius to the point where the serene, charming mask that he usually wore when he was around his peers had cracked and he had begun to snarl.

Elliot had brought up Lucius' father's supposed involvement in the Ministry of Magic cabinate shuffle that had been all over the Daily Prophet recently. Abraxas Malfoy was already suspected of being involved in a shady plot that had resulted in the mysterious death of the wizarding world's first and only muggle-born Minister of Magic four years prior. Everybody knew that Abraxas had incredible influence within the Ministry; the Malfoy family always had.

But up until this point no one had dared to suggest to Lucius' face that his father was working behind the scenes to see to it that a certain Tom Riddle (or Lord Voldemort as he was often called these days) would be able to cast his manipulative web around the Ministry. It had already been two years since a war had been declared between Riddle's followers and the regular wizarding community. People had gone missing; some had died of unknown causes in suspicious circumstances. And yet, the wizarding community was not yet at a stage in which fingers could be pointed directly at Voldemort and his followers as the culprits.

All anybody at Hogwarts knew for certain was that Lucius's family was powerful and corrupt. And that Lucius himself should never, ever be crossed.

For his part, Lucius did his best to dampen these ideas. He turned on his charm for the professors and students alike. But Elliot Blishwick, the self-obsessed mudblood loving blood traitor had finally managed to make him crack.

Knowing it would be detrimental to his reputation to curse the living daylights out of Blishwick once and for all, Lucius stormed out of the meeting and got as far away from there as he could.

He didn't stop, storming all the way down the long stone corridor of the eastern wing looking for some outlet for his frustrations. He took a few dozen points off of some first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors as he went but that was nowhere near enough to satisfy him.

As he turned a corner to make his way towards the stairs that would lead to the dungeons, Lucius caught sight of the soft, curly blonde hair of a Hufflepuff girl out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, remembering that he had seen that soft looking hair somewhere before.

The girl was sitting alone reading a book in a courtyard to his left. Lucius walked out into the sunshine of the courtyard to get a better look at her face.

It was not only her hair- everything about her was curvy and soft-looking. Her large, long lashed crystal green eyes were looking down, focused fully on the book in front of her. Her round face made her look even younger than she was- which must have been very young in the first place. Lucius was sure that she was a fourth year. And that she was a Blishwick.

Anwen Blishwick. Yes, that was her name. He remembered vaguely having seen her being sorted into her brother's house a few years ago.

Lucius exhaled and let his mouth curl into a smirk as an idea formed in his mind.

'Blishwick!' he yelled out suddenly.

Her head shot up immediately, her round eyes wide like a startled deer.

'Malfoy?' She asked nervously. She had a very soft voice that he reflected rather suited her delicate wavy blonde locks.

'That's right' He confirmed. He held his chin high and his face oozed with pride at the sound of his family's name.

'You're very beautiful' He said bluntly, his face loosening into a charming smile.

Anwen looked back at him hesitantly. She didn't fawn over the compliment like other girls might have, but rather looked innocently timid at having been noticed. He liked that. He could use that.

She fluttered her eyelids and looked around shyly for a moment before letting her attention return to her book.

Lucius strode over and pushed the book down and away from her face with a single finger.

'Will you go to the ball with me?' He bent down to catch her eye and smiled warmly at her.

Anwen said nothing for a moment. Her eyes darted from between the ground and his face nervously.

'You must have heard about it? It's a ball for the seventh years. Your brother is going too'

Anwen continued to look furtively at him and Lucius realized he'd have to do more to convince her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

'He'll be able to keep an eye on you. You know- to make sure I don't get too carried away by your beauty'

Pulling back, Lucius let his face graze the side of hers ever so lightly. She studied his eyes thoughtfully.

'Alright then' she replied softly.

A weaker man might have been deterred by her innocence, Lucius thought to himself. But not him. It only served as an encouragement for his malevolent intentions.

* * *

 

Lucius could not have been more pleased with how the night of the ball had progressed thus far.

First of all, Anwen had arrived in a floaty, whispy cream dress that hung off her shoulders and made her look even younger and more virtuous than she had even in her school uniform. He felt a keen desire to dirty the soft linen folds.

But more importantly, Elliot Blishwick was in a state of obvious distress. He had not only looked shocked at the sight of his young sister on Lucius's arm but had seemed, for want of a better word, rather heartbroken.

At one point he had rushed over to pull Anwen away and hiss hurried warnings in her ear. But even then the silly girl had come straight back to Lucius and let him twirl her around the dance floor all evening.

Lucius had thought he was pushing his luck when he asked her to go for a stroll outside towards the end of the evening but Anwen Blishwick granted him the pleasure of seeing her brothers distraught expression as he steered her towards the doors with a hand around her waist.

Seeing that Elliot was watching them from the window of the Great Hall, Lucius promptly lead Anwen to where the carriages were parked. These were the carriages that the thestrals pulled and the second years and above rode in when they made their way from Hogsmeade station to the castle at the beginning of each school year. They were also a notorious snogging spot.

After pushing Anwen in ahead of him, Lucius climbed inside and shut the door of the carriage.

For a moment he stopped and stared at her with a hungry look on his face and one hand still on the door handle.

In return Anwen looked back at him steadily, her face as hard as a marble statue.

Lucius blinked in surprise. He had expected her to look bashful or even afraid. But she did not.

'You really do look lovely-' Lucius began to say quietly.

'You don't have to do that anymore' Anwen replied flatly.

'Do what my dear?' Lucius shot back with a furrowed brow.

'Pretend you're interested in me'

Her tone was completely neutral with not the slighted hint of bitterness.

'But… I am interested in you' Lucius said slowly, looking her over with caution.

'Oh?' Anwen replied lightly, sounding unconvinced.

'It's just that everyone has been saying that you're doing this because you hate my brother'

Lucius froze in surprise. Perhaps she wasn't as silly as he'd thought.

'Well if you believed that then why did you agree to come?'

He smiled teasingly at her. But in truth, his patience with this masquerade was waining thin. It wasn't fun unless she was completely fooled.

'I don't believe that you truly hate my brother'

Anwen had turned away from him to look out the carriage window.

Her indifference to any of his attempts at charm was beginning to annoy him. His tie felt suddenly too tight and he felt angry at himself for having put so much effort into his appearance in the first place for such an apathetic girl.

Lucius moved across the carriage and sat down opposite her. She ignored him.

He grabbed her by the upper arm with one hand and with the other took hold of her chin and forced her to face him.

'I do hate your brother as a matter of fact' He spat, suddenly savage. His face moved threateningly towards hers, their noses almost touching.

'Why? What did he do to you?' Anwen asked with narrowed eyes and a defiant expression. She looked alarmingly calm for a girl who apparently had already discovered she was being played for a fool, Lucius thought.

'He didn't have to do anything. His very being is disgusting. The way he acts as though he is the pureblood savior of all mudbloods. He pretends to think they're equals but it's so obvious he knows otherwise-'

'Oh is that all?' Anwen mumbled cutting him off again. Disappointment flashed through her eyes before her eyelids lowered indicating her disinterest and she diverted her gaze away.

'I hate him' Lucius reiterated forcefully, trying in frustration to get her attention back again.

'I hate him so much that all I wanted was to see his face when I stuck my tongue down the throat of his little sister'

Anwen snorted and her eyes flickered back up to him in amusement. It was not the reaction Lucius had been expecting and he froze in confusion.

'You don't truly hate him' She repeated. 'Not like I do anyway'

Lucius let go of her chin in astonishment and Anwen immediately turned away again. Her face had finally loosened into a look of utter contempt.

'You- what? You hate him?' Lucius spluttered.

'Why do you think I agreed to come tonight?' Anwen asked lazily.

'Because I'm handsome' Lucius said immediately, utterly serious.

Anwen turned back and looked him over as though considering the idea for the first time. Whatever conclusion she came to about his appearance however, she did not share.

'I came because I wanted to embarrass Elliot. To hurt his stupid pride' She said steadily.

A small, foreign feeling of rejection tugged at Lucius's heart but he quickly pushed it aside and looked at her with a unbridled amusement.

'You would sully your own reputation with me just to hurt your brother?'

Lucius found himself chuckling at the ridiculousness of it. He had thought he was the one manipulating her; but it had been she who was the manipulator.

Anwen nodded absent-mindedly as if it were nothing.

'Wait- but what did he do to you? How did he make you hate him?' Lucius shot at her, suddenly curious.

'He didn't have to do anything. His very being is disgusting' Anwen said quietly, repeating his words back to him.

'Oh no. You're not like me' Lucius protested. 'You're a good girl, so you must have a reason to hate him'

Anwen looked taken aback at that proclamation.

'Why does everyone think that? That I'm the good, innocent girl? The victim of your plot to upset Elliot?'

'Probably because I've had victims before' Lucius said icily standing up off his seat and pulling her chin up again to force her to look at him as he did.

'So what? You're going to force yourself on me the way you did to Beatrice Jenkins?' Anwen whispered in disgust.

So she'd heard about that rumor and yet she had still agreed to come. The steely look in her eyes as she glared back at him was unsettling. He had never met a girl who seemed to care so little about what would happen to her. There was a certain sad beauty to it that made him secretly nervous.

Lucius moved forward to kneel on the carriage seat so that he was straddling her. He kept a fast grip on her face.

'I told Jenkins she could say that if she let me fuck her. Most girls, you see, are more worried about their reputation than you'

Lucius was privately satisfied to finally see her face flush and her chest heave in trepidation.

He caressed her bottom lip with the thumb of his hand that held her face. Anwen continued to glare at him unflinchingly but he saw a small glimmer of fear flash through her eyes and that was enough to excite him.

He pushed her lips forcefully apart with his thumb and pressed his mouth against hers, thrusting his tongue inside her.

Anwen let out an indignant whine that was muffled by his vigorous kiss. He pulled back just as suddenly as he had moved in on her and studied her with amusement.

'So you do think I'm handsome' He surmised, looking very pleased.

Anwen glared back at him incredulous at his childishness.

Her hands were shaking. He had finally broken through her shield of indifference.

'If you dare-' she began to say with a wavering voice before he cut her off.

'Oh no' Lucius smirked. 'I never force anyone to do anything. There's no fun in that. I only fuck the ones that beg for it'

'Well I won't be doing that so get off me' Anwen said venomously.

Lucius lazily rolled off of her so that he was sitting next to her on the seat, his face turned towards her studying her flushed face. He seemed thoroughly entertained.

'Not yet then' he sighed.

Anwen exhaled and let her tensed up body loosen in relief. But apparently Lucius didn't want to see her looking so comfortable yet.

Without warning he shot a hand up her dress and slid it in between her thighs.

'Perhaps I could just make you feel good then' he teased, running his fingers along her inner thigh.

Anwen cried out in surprise and fell backwards onto the seat.

'Lucius! No! Stop it!'

Her heels fell to the floor as she raised her feet up attempting to kick him off. But she realized with a bolt of fear that he was too strong for her. He clenched his stomach and arm muscles to protect himself against her blows and began rubbing her leg more eagerly.

'You said you wouldn't force me-' Anwen exclaimed in anger. She didn't know why she'd been stupid enough to believe him.

'And I won't' Lucius drawled as he climbed on top of her and let his hand run over the front of her underwear.

'All you have to do is say the magic words and I'll stop'

'The magic words?' Anwen wailed in frustration, pushing his chest back as hard as she could with her outstretched palms.

'All you have to do is say 'Stop it Lucius, you sexy bastard'' Lucius grinned, an infuriating glint of mischief in his eyes.

He let the tips of his fingers slide into the top of her underwear and made to pull them down.

'STOP IT YOU BASTARD!' Anwen kicked him as hard as she could in the hip but it was no use.

'You're forgetting a bit' Lucius laughed.

'Stop it Lucius you sexy bastard!' Anwen let the words tumble out of her mouth in a panic. She could feel the heat in her face as she flushed.

Lucius immediately removed his hands from the inside of her skirts and stood up.

'Alright- shall we get back to the party then?' he said lightly as though nothing had happened.

Without waiting a beat, he flung the carriage door open and left leaving her lying alone on the carriage seat with her dress pushed up over her knees trying to recover her breath.


	2. The Dungeons

Anwen lay on her back for a few moments, her mind racing. That stupid twat Lucius Malfoy had gone back to the hall ahead of her and now she was unsure of how she would keep up the charade that she had fallen in love with the stupid sod in front of her brother. 

 

No girl, no matter how stupidly in love, would appreciate being left alone outside in the dark. 

 

Anwen quickly sat up, pushed her dress back down and tried to flatten the numerous stray stands of golden wavy hair that had fallen out of her loose bun. 

 

But it was no use; they fell straight back down again onto her shoulders and back. Anwen kicked open the carriage door and stormed out into the cold night. 

 

She had only made it a few steps before she came face to face with Elliot who had apparently run out into the grounds looking for her. His eyes widened and his face went white upon seeing her looking so disheveled.

 

‘Merlin- what has he done to you?’ Elliot’s voice came out in a horse whisper. 

 

Anwen would have felt better if he had at least gotten angry and yelled at her. But instead he looked at her as though she were a poor stray animal and that infuriated her. 

 

‘Nothing’ she hissed, trying to get past him as quickly as possible but not making it very far in her heels. She’d never worn them before and it showed. 

 

‘Anwen-‘ Elliot reached out and tried to grab her by the arm but she dodged him with a look of disgust. 

 

‘Lucius just went to get me a drink-‘ she shot back defensively, feeling a flood of anger towards that stupid blonde haired dungbomb of a wizard who had put her in this situation. 

 

‘If you’re doing this because you’re angry with me-‘ Elliot called out suddenly, his voice breaking with emotion. 

 

Anwen turned around in alarm. This wasn't what she’d wanted. She’d wanted him to feel angry at and ashamed of her- not sorry _for_ her. 

 

‘If you’re doing this because of that then please stop. He could really hurt you’ Elliot pleaded. 

 

Anwen looked down at the ground for a few moments trying to compose herself. Then she looked back up at Elliot with a brilliant smile. 

 

‘Of course I’m not angry with you brother’ she said gently. ‘It’s just that I think I might be in love with him’

 

Anwen spun quickly around and sped towards the doors of the hall. 

 

She didn't know whether she had fooled him or not. But she wasn't ready to give up trying. 

 

Once inside the brightly lit ballroom, she marched straight over to the table of seventh year Slytherin boys where Lucius now sat telling what appeared to be some hilarious anecdote. The boys all looked up as she approached, seeming unsurprised and somewhat amused by her messy hair. 

 

Anwen ignored them and slid onto the chair right next to Lucius. She put an arm around his shoulders, leaned forward so that her chest brushed up against his and whispered into his ear; 

 

‘Tell them to go away’

 

‘Davis! Go get us another jug of pumpkin juice’ Lucius barked suddenly, causing his peers to jump in surprise. A sandy blonde haired boy lept to his feet and ran over to the buffet table. 

 

‘And Yatin!’ Lucius snapped at a dark haired boy to his right. ‘We need some more napkins- go see if you can find us a house elf!’ 

 

He glared down the remaining few boys and they got the picture and quickly wandered off. 

 

Then Lucius slowly turned his head to look Anwen up and down curiously. He waited patiently for an explanation for her request to be alone with him. 

 

‘Take me to the dungeons’ Anwen demanded. 

 

‘ _What_?’ Lucius’s mouth fell open in surprise for a moment before he composed himself and his usual smirk returned. 

 

‘Change your mind already?’ He whispered sounding amused. 

 

‘It’s not fun if he thinks you’ve abandoned me. He needs to think I really love you’ Anwen hissed under her breath. She slid a hand onto his knee and repeated in a less forceful tone; 

 

‘So take me back with you to the dungeons’ 

 

Lucius looked into her determined eyes thoughtfully. As her hand moved over his thigh he felt his heart thump- it was a sensation he wasn't used to and it intrigued him that she could cause such a reaction in him. 

 

Suddenly he stood up, pulling her up with him with a steady hand around her waist. 

 

Davis arrived back, rushing over with a jug of juice in his hands almost spilling it in his haste to get it to Lucius. 

 

‘We won’t be needing that anymore Davis’ Lucius muttered dismissively. 

 

Then suddenly he put a hand around the front of Anwen’s neck, his fingertips on her jawbone. For a second Anwen feared he had gone mad and was about to choke her but then his lips came down upon hers and he kissed her deeply. His hands moved up from her neck to caress her cheeks and push her hair back away from her face as his kiss became more passionate. 

 

He broke apart as abruptly as he had begun and with a quick tug of her arm and a ‘come along then’, he was pulling her towards the doors as the entire hall watched on in shock at their sudden and very public display of passion. 

 

* * *

 

Anwen’s arm felt like it might be tugged out of her socket at the rate Lucius was going. He had pulled her all the way from the hall through the corridors and down many flights of stairs towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitory was located. 

 

Lucius hissed out the dormitory password to a large oak door that was covered in silver snakes. At the sound of his words the snakes came alive and slithered off the door frame causing it to swing open. Then Anwen was being pulled along again, into the common room. A number of first, second and third years who hadn't been at the ball and were instead socializing or studying in the common room looked up in interest at the sight of Lucius pulling a Hufflepuff girl across the room and down the staircase towards the dormitories. 

 

They passed a number of doors as they descended lower and lower down a winding stone staircase. Finally they came to a small wooden door with a lock. Lucius took a key out of the pocket of his dress robes. The key flew up magically and inserted itself into the lock, opening it with a click. Lucius finally let got of Anwen’s arm. He opened the unlocked door carefully to reveal a small room dressed in luxurious gold and black finishings. 

 

Pushed against the stone wall was a small single bed with black velvet covers. 

 

Anwen furrowed her brow in confusion. She looked over at Lucius who was watching her with a smug simper. 

 

‘What is this?’ Anwen asked forcefully, trying to conceal her nerves.

 

‘My room’ Lucius looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow. ‘Didn’t you know that Head boys get their own chambers? Your brother never tell you?’ 

 

Anwen shook her head silently. She looked at the ground, thinking rapidly about the situation she had gotten herself into. 

 

‘Right- I’ll be going then’ she said shorty spinning on her heal and making to head back up the stairs. 

 

Lucius swiftly grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. 

 

‘You’re going to go all the way back to your dormitory alone?’ He asked in mock surprise. ‘You don't think that might make your brother think I’d broken your heart?’ 

 

Anwen froze. He was right- there was no way she could get back without being seen by another Hufflepuff. 

 

‘It’s not fun if it doesn't seem like you love me’ Lucius whispered, bringing his lips close to her ear. 

 

‘Is it?’ 

 

Anwen lifted her head and glared angrily into his eyes. She wouldn't be manipulated by this twat. She wanted to be the one in control of this plan to hurt her brother, even if it meant putting herself at risk. 

 

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp, walked into the small dark room and lay down on the bed, kicking of her shoes as she did. 

 

‘You can sleep on the floor then’ she said icily. 

 

‘Oh no’ Lucius chuckled calmly. He walked in shutting the door behind him. The room became even darker and now all Anwen could see was the silhouette of his handsome face and the glint in his mischievous eyes. 

 

She heard the lock click on the other side of the door locking them in and tried nervously to shut the thought that there was no escape from her mind. She’d already decided when she’d agreed to go to the ball with Lucius Malfoy that it would be worth anything happening to her if she could upset her hateful brother. 

 

Lucius took off his jacket and tie and hung them in a small closet at the end of the bed. He then set about carefully removing his dress shoes and socks. 

 

Anwen listened to him moving about, desperately wondering what she should do if he began to take all of his clothes off. But to her relief he left his vest, dress pants and shirt on and tumbled lazily into the small bed beside her. She slid up against the stone wall with her back to him, making sure no part of her was in contact with him. But she could feel his eyes on the back of her, watching her silently. 

 

Her mind raced and her heart thumped. She’d never, ever imagined that being in bed with a boy could make her feel so agitated. She’d never even really wondered what it would be like, let alone imagined that she would find herself in this situation. 

 

She felt something icily cold touch her ear and she jolted in surprise, hitting her knee painfully against the stone wall. 

 

Lucius snorted and broke out into a mocking laugh. He had pinched her earlobe between his cold fingertips. 

 

She turned her head a little, just enough to glare back at him. 

 

‘Stop it- go to sleep’ she commanded him. 

 

‘What are you so worried about?’ He asked silkily. ‘I told you I wouldn't do anything until you begged me to’ 

 

‘Well I’m not going to’ she reiterated in annoyance, incredulous at how cocky he was. 

 

‘I helped you back there’ Lucius lowered his voice menacingly. 

 

‘I put on a show to make it seem like you could really still like me. Don’t you think I deserve anything in return?’ 

 

His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her skin and she was pressed up so closely to the wall that there was no way of getting any further way from him. 

 

‘You deserve a good slap’ she shot back threateningly, thinking back on the abrupt kiss he had forced on her. 

 

‘We could do that too if that’s what you’re into’ Lucius drawled mockingly. 

 

Anwen made up her mind to ignore him. There was no use conversing with someone so perverse. 

 

‘Anyway-‘ Lucius spoke up loudly, seeming quite bothered by her silence. ‘I’ve had an idea’ 

 

Anwen returned his proclamation with more silence causing him to tut in annoyance. 

 

‘I’ve had an idea about how to truly upset your brother’ He went on eagerly. 

 

Anwen felt her head turn back to look at him instinctively from interest but she quickly stopped herself half way. 

 

It was enough to satisfy Lucius however and he continued on. 

 

‘Wouldn’t it be better if he thought that I was in love with you too?’ 

 

Anwen froze. She’d never considered that. Mostly because it just seemed so unbelievable- Lucius Malfoy never seemed in love with anyone. He didn't seem capable of love. 

 

‘No one would believe that’ she muttered, breaking her silence to the better of her judgement. 

 

Lucious let out a gasp of mock outrage. 

 

‘That’s not true my dear- you’re very beautiful you know. Very soft looking- curvy in all the best places- and with those dow-like eyes-‘ 

 

‘That’s not what I meant’ Anwen cut him off quickly worried he might make her throw up in disgust. 

 

‘No one would believe that you’re capable of really loving someone’ she shot at him spitefully. 

 

Lucious let out an indigent gargle. But this time the outrage was real. 

 

‘How rude! How terribly rude!’ 

 

Anwen rolled her eyes quite certain that someone such as he didn't know the definition of the word. 

 

‘You’ve snogged most of the Slytherin girls and probably half the Ravenclaws too’ she pointed out in exasperation. 

 

‘You’ve not exactly got a reputation for attachment’ 

 

Lucius looked rather chuffed that she’d paid enough attention to him to know that. 

 

‘But I’ve _never_ asked anyone to be my girlfriend’ he argued. 

 

Anwen allowed herself to turn fully around this time to face him. She looked at his defiant expression skeptically. 

 

‘Are you suggesting that we pretend to really be dating? Just to upset Elliot?’ 

 

Lucius looked back into her eyes and nodded. 

 

‘It would work, wouldn't it? He’d hate it, wouldn't he?’ 

 

Anwen thought for a moment. He would hate it. And she would love that. And this would be the only other alternative to looking like she’d had her heart broken by Lucius Malfoy and ending up having Elliot look at her as though she were pitiful again. 

 

‘And, when we finish pretending to be dating…’ she said thinking quickly. ‘When we finish doing that, you could pretend that it was me that had broken up with you?’ 

 

‘If you like’ he shrugged lightly, looking uninterested. 

 

‘Alright then’ Anwen exhaled. A small smile found it’s way to her lips. This was working out better than she had hoped. 

 

‘Great. And in exchange for that you’ll show me your tits’ Lucius said hastily, reaching forward to slide the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders. 

 

The smile immediately evaporated from Anwen’s face and she swatted at him with her hands in alarm. 

 

‘What? N-no!’ 

 

Lucius held tight to the sleeves of her dress as she grabbed onto his wrists and tried in vain to wrestle him away from her. 

 

‘Oh come on. I just want to _see_ them’ He negotiated calmly. 

 

Anwen felt her face flush with both anger and embarrassment. 

 

‘No! You poisonous little twat- I said no!’ 

 

To her surprise Lucius let got of her sleeves and let his arms fall limply back on the bed. 

 

‘Well then no deal’ He said simply rolling over so that his back was facing her. 

 

Anwen blinked in shock. Was he really going to give up on their plan over something so childish? 

 

They lay in silence for a good fifteen minutes as Anwen fumed over the ridiculousness of it all. She looked over at the back of his white-blonde head and watched his shoulders slowly rise and fall as his breath steadied in pace and he fell into a slumber. 

 

Had he really thought up that entire plan just to convince her to show him her breasts? 

 

Anwen flushed involuntarily and she cursed herself for having let him get her hopes up with that silly plan of his. 

 

She had wanted it so much- to be able to cause her brother as much pain as he had caused her. And now she felt heavily disappointed. 

 

Anwen let out a frustrated sigh, feeling like an absolute fool. 

 

‘Fine!’ she yelled out sulkily at the ceiling. 

 

But the only reply was Lucius’s soft breathing as he slept. 

 

Anwen scrunched up her face in annoyance and muttered; 

 

‘You can look at them you idiotic, ridiculous, arrogant, nasty little-‘ 

 

Lucius sat up abruptly and rolled over onto her pinning her down. 

 

His face was lit up with a triumphant smile. He hurriedly went about sliding her sleeves all the way off of her shoulders and pulled the torso of her dress down so that her bra was exposed. 

 

Anwen’s insides exploded with nervousness. She felt equal parts vulnerable and embarrassed and her chest heaved anxiously. 

 

Noticing the way her hands were shaking, Lucius leaned down so that his face was within inches of hers and asked; 

 

‘Have you ever had a man inside you Blishwick?’ 

 

‘None of your business!’ Anwen shot back, her cheeks and ears turning red. 

 

‘Well actually, it is’ Lucius asserted. ‘Because it tends to hurt the first time and I need to know how rough I can be with you once you finally ask me to fuck you’ 

 

How _rough_ ; not how gentle, Anwen reflected bitterly on his terrible choice of words in a nervous daze. 

 

Lucius began to slide her bra straps off of her shoulders at an excruciatingly slow pace. It pushed Anwen's nerves to the limit and she felt an incredible desire to push him away so that she could regain some control over her body. 

 

‘You have such nice tits Blishwick’ Lucius commented looking down at her bra covered breasts adoringly. 

 

‘I could tell from the start even though you had that awful knitted hufflepuff vest covering them’ 

 

He must have been talking about the day in the courtyard when he had asked her to come to the ball with him, she thought. She had never imagined then that it would lead to this. 

 

‘You won’t like them’ Anwen shot back bitterly. He had no idea what he was in for, she thought to herself with some satisfaction. She was sure he would take one look at them and be disgusted. 

 

‘Oh I doubt that’ Lucius smirked. Having loosened her straps, he slid both hands under her back to remove the clasp. 

 

Anwen shut her eyes and turned her head to the side in shame, heat rising to her face. She felt suddenly very cold as he removed her bra completely, exposing her chest to the cool night air. 

 

‘Merlin’ Lucius exhaled softly. 

 

Anwen kept her eyes clenched shut. But she knew that even through the darkness he must be able to see it; the huge, ugly scar that cut across her left breast. 

 

Lucius let out an appreciative groan and before Anwen had even realized that he had bent his head down so close to her she felt his tongue on her skin and jolted in surprise. Her eyes sprung open and she looked down in shock. 

 

Lucius was licking her scar. His tongue flew across her skin in passionate strides, wetting every inch of scarred skin from the middle of her chest, right across her breast and to her underarm. 

 

Anwen had momentarily frozen in shock but she quickly came back to her sense and began hitting Lucius on the shoulders with clenched fists. 

 

‘You-!’ she yelled between hits. ‘You-! said-! you-! would-! just-LOOK!’ 

 

Lucius grabbed her wrist absentmindedly and held it still to stop at least one of her hands from hitting him as he continued to coat her breasts in his saliva. 

 

‘They were too beautiful’ he murmured into her skin. 

 

Anwen froze, confused and infuriated at the same time. Was it possible that he actually _liked_ her scar? She had been sure he would be disgusted- she’d even hoped so. Or that he would, at the very least, make fun of her. But instead he had called her beautiful and Anwen hated the way it made her feel secretly pleased. 

 

‘You can’t-‘ Anwen said with a wavering voice. ‘You can’t sleep with me. I don't want you to’ 

 

‘I know’ Lucius murmured again. He turned her onto her side so that they both lay facing each other. His lips parted and he engulfed one of her breasts into his mouth, pushing her nipple around inside it with his tongue. 

 

Anwen let out a small involuntary whimper. Her body had responded with such a fierce excitement and she didn't know how to calm it down. 

 

‘I know-‘ Lucius said quietly again, as he moved onto her other breast and nestled his nose against it. 

 

‘I just want to stay like this tonight’ he murmured. 

 

Before she could respond, he had taken that breast into his mouth too and lay sucking on it with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. 

 

He gather her up in his arms and pulled her towards him so that she couldn't move away from him during the night. 

 

Anwen froze in indignation and surprise. Was he really planning to try to sleep like this? How on earth did he expect her to be able to fall asleep when he was sucking on the most sensitive part of her? 

 

But after a several minutes of silence, Anwen realized in astonishment that he had in fact fallen asleep with his mouth still around her breast and his arms holding her trapped against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
